Ataraxian Confederation
Turquoise White Yellow | Color = 40E0D0 | Political position = Syncretic | Seats1 Title = National Senate | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Cabinet | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Provinces | Seats3 = | Website = Party overview | politics = Politics of Hutori | political parties = Political parties in Hutori | elections = Elections in Hutori | }}"Only through science can we hope to objectively improve our lives." - Dr. Vinal Parish The''' Ataraxian Confederation''' (Ataraxians) is a syncretic transhumanist political party in Hutori and a confederation of autonomous communes in Adelia. The party was founded in January 4290 by then 50-year-old doctor, Vinal Parish. The party supports using science to advance technology to improve the human condition, democracy in the workplace through the use of workers' councils and autonomous self-sustainable underground communes. In addition to promoting the tenets of transhumanism, council communism and eco-communalism, Ataraxians also support deep ecology, self-determination, euthanasia, population control, celibacy, gender equality and teetotalism. The ultimate mission of the party is to gradually reform Hutori into a confederation and build planned communities throughout the region. The party's ideology is called "Ataraxianism", which claims peace, science and self-determination as its motto. Etymology "Ataraxian" is derived from the KalopianGreek term "ataraxia", which means "untroubled". History The Ataraxian Confederation is the successor to the Hutorian Proletarian Party, which ended in January 4290 under the leadership of Vinal Parish. The confederation originated from the creation of the 64 Proletarian "workers' communes" in Adelia for the price of $3.2 billion in September 4160. While the communes gained official autonomy in January 4246 under the Workers' Communal Autonomy Act of October 4243, the confederation gained legal recognition in March 4298 under the Project Ataraxia/Communal Tax Bill. In both cases, the communes were legally recognized as enclaves within the Kingdom of Adelia. Unlike the Hutorian Proletarian Party, the Ataraxian Confederation is entirely controlled and managed by the communes themselves. This was considered ideal to avoiding unnecessary bureaucracy and to continue the tradition of "leading by example". The confederation is therefore acting as a physical representation of their mission, with the ultimate goal of reforming Hutori into a confederation that respects local autonomy, not just for the Ataraxians, but for all Hutorian communities. In further contrast to the Hutorian Proletarian Party, the party is a strong supporter of genetically modified food and hydroponics, which the Proletarians rejected on the principle of agrarianism. Project Ataraxia Project Ataraxia is the plan to develop and construct the Commune of Ataraxia, which will serve as the Ataraxian hub for research and development, and a model for present and future communes. The project is planned to include a 1 km (in diameter) particle accelerator, a small launch pad (for space exploration) and other research facilities. Unlike older communes, the Commune of Ataraxia will utilize hydroponics to grow genetically modified food, will seek to develop synthetic meat and will house up to 1,000 residents rather than 800. So far $10 billion, plus a donation of $50 million from the Hutorian Royal Family has been invested into the project. Currently the project is in its late planning stages, with construction scheduled to begin sometime in the future. Notable members * Vinal Parish: Former Hutorian president (December 4286 - December 4290), founder, and 1st Ambassador of the Ataraxian Confederation from January 4290 - May 4303, saw the creation of Project Ataraxia, a planned hub for research and development in the confederation. Currently working as a general physician in the Commune of Lotus. Other titles include: Organizer of the Preventive Medicine Team of the Commune Lotus, Councillor of the Health Cooperative of the Commune of Lotus, Conciliator of the Commune of Lotus, and party candidate for Health and Social Services. * Lyn Kopp: 2nd Ambassador of the Ataraxian Confederation since May 4303, involved in the design of Project Ataraxia. Currently working as an architect in the Commune of Seira. Other titles include: Organizer of the Architecture Team of the Commune of Seira, Councillor of the Science Cooperative of the Commune of Seira, and Conciliator of the Commune of Seira. Category:Political parties in Hutori